superfighters_fanmadefandomcom-20200214-history
Miles Masterson
" I thought if I killed criminals, the world would be a better place, but ... after all that! I admit! I had the urge to kick myself !, my brother just wanted to save me from myself, but I did not listen and ended up on the bad side, my own partner not only betrayed me and also incriminated my uncle! i avenged a death that never happened ... how could I be so stupid?, now have only one thing I do: To redeem everything I did wrong!"- Miles Masterson Miles Masterson '''(マイルマスターソン, Mairu Masutāson) is a character in Superfighters Universe Story '''Early Life Miles became a police officer upon recommendation of his father Kyle.with the help of her partner Lee, Miles managed to arrest 13 criminals, served 10 arrest warrants, and helped his father with the most difficult cases Age of Vigilantes: Rise after witnessing the death of her partner caused by an unknown arsonist, Miles decided to avenge her, after killing the arsonist who goes by the name of Mathayus, Miles discovered that killing criminals is the right thing. it attracted the attention of Kyra and a group of vigilantes young people who dream of a world without crimes, inspired, Miles recruited to his group giving birth to the Age of Vigilantes! Age Of Vigilantes: The Plan Miles and the other guard started killing criminals of Corrections Seattle, then killed the criminals from prison of Manhattan now sought by murder crimes along with his group, Miles blames the police for protection and kill them. starting a war that extended for 5 days Age of Vigilantes: Climax in a battle at the Mall, where the vigilantes are slowly defeated Miles asks for Kyra to advance to the parking lot where a helicopter awaits, however Miles confronts his brother Seth, after knocking out his brother, Miles had no choice but to kill him, however is interrupted by Seth's friends, Age of Vigilantes: The End Miles is confronted by Seth and wrestling professionals and was defeated, Miles took six months in prison for murder and attempted murder while his friends remain at large, released for good conduct, Miles wanders the city looking for Kyra and his group, and seeks a way to take revenge on his brother Fight With Red Ninja and his Friends few days passed after the Age Of Vigilantes, Miles is reunited with Kyra group, he tries to recruit young people to their plan of revenge, on Saturday, Miles tried to recruit Donatello and John Duke Cougar but they refused, they said kill criminals was not in their affairs. acts of Miles and his group including a number of crimes caused the appearance of super-hero Red Ninja with whom Miles fought, Miles was betrayed by Suiyama Lee, a narcissist vigilant revealed as a spy, an ally of Red Ninja, and also an motocross former pilot, after Donatello be kidnapped by a ninja assassin named Slash, Suiyama and John show Miles the truth about the death of his partner, Miles discovers that the arsonist was not Mathayus but his own partner, she had betrayed Miles and faked his death to deliver the files to Kyra, and also entice him to her vigilante team, it was also revealed that Mathayus was actually the uncle of Miles: Reynard, from there, Miles found that became what more hated and decided to help the heroes to rescue Donatello Slash Defeated and Homecoming Miles and others, infiltrates a base on an unknown island, after avoiding soldiers and surveillance cameras, they find Donatello in a serious condition after being tortured by Slash, who revealed himself as Donatello and John's brother, Steven, John distracts Steven, as Miles rescues Donatello and flee the room, going to a corridor, the two fighting a horde of soldiers in the middle of the fight, Donatello is wounded by an arrow, while they argue over Steven plan to spread Terror in New York, Donatello decides to fight Steven leaving the group behind, Miles decides to go after him. after the fight, Miles finds a fainted Red Ninja , and takes him to the helicopter on route to the hospital! in hospital after Donatello out of the coma, Miles talk to him about the experience that has passed after all this time, five minutes later, the two say goodbye, Miles leaves the hospital thinking what to do in life at the end, Miles talks with Donatello by telephone, saying that will come out in search of his brother and make peace with him, after the conversation, Miles decides to bring Kyra to justice, he becomes a Super Hero and adopts the name of "Militant" Personality Miles became an officer of respect and good-natured, meanwhile, he changed and became a ruthless vigilante in order to kill all the criminals, after being released from jail, he decided to take revenge of his brother Seth, because he has defeated and humiliated, however he changes his decision after realizing that was betrayed, and joins the "Shotoclones" to redeem from everything he did wrong Fighting Style Miles became expert in Martial Arts Quotes (to Seth) "You do not understand Seth, killing criminals is the right thing" (あなたは理解していません,セス,犯罪者を殺すことは正しいことです . Anata wa rikai shite imasen,Sesu,Hanzai-sha o korosu koto wa tadashī kotodesu) (to Donatello) "I will not let anyone stand in my way, not even you, stupid ninja (私は誰もが私の方法に立つことはできません、ないも、あなた、愚かな忍者, Watashi wa daremoga watashi no hōhō ni tatsu koto wa dekimasen, nai mo, anata, orokana ninja) (to Seth) "I Was An Idiot,It Was My Mistake Letting The one Who Killed Lee Go Unpunished" Gallery Miles as a Cop.PNG Miles Masterson.PNG Miles as Militant.PNG